


I'll Give You A Better Day

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [10]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brothers, Discrimination, Dog Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gang Violence, Healing, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I guess???, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Producer Bang Chan, Violence, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Renjun reflects on the past few months living with Taeil, Jeno, and Jaemin. Beomgyu finds a home in Soobin and learns to be a little fearless with the help of his new friends. Jeno's old owner tracks down Taeil and Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun learn just how far Taeil's willing to go to insure the three of them never have to go back to the way things were.This takes place immediately after I'll Be Your Home
Series: On the Right Road [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	I'll Give You A Better Day

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said in the last one that Johnny and Yuta would be in this one and that was the plan and then i realized my timing wouldn't work at all so they'll be in one of the next few instead and you get Jaehyun and Doyoung instead because that timing worked way better
> 
> warnings!!!!!!!(very important friends pls be careful of your health)  
> \- past abuse mentioned  
> \- mentioned rape  
> \- very vague description of injuries  
> \- there's some mentioned gang violence in the beginning  
> \- taeil and jaemin get attacked but i can't write violence so it pretty much skips over the actual action i'm sorry if you were looking forward to that  
> \- minor injuries 
> 
> i think that's everything important out of the way  
> also as per usual this is yet to be edited because i'm lazy and sleep deprived so i'm sure there's about a thousand mistakes, it will be edited someday in the future when i have the energy to bother 
> 
> enjoy! :)
> 
> ****this is now edited! yay!!! :)

Renjun loves living with Taeil and he likes Dr. Park and after six months of living with Taeil he’s positive he will never be happier. It still has its moments of weirdness but he has Jeno and Jaemin when he needs reassurance over something that doesn’t make sense and if it’s something that neither of them understand being a problem there’s always Jisung and Jungkook to help, both being bunnies they tend to understand some of the problems Renjun has with adjusting more than any of the dog hybrids do. Five months after Renjun joined the Moon family Bangtan ended up with another cat hybrid on their hands. Renjun’s not entirely sure what happened to get him there, but he knows that since he’s the only other cat hybrid nearby or close in age, Taeil had called him in a panic since the cat was freaking out and they didn’t know what to do. Yoongi had been absolutely no help for once and genuinely wasn’t sure what to do. Ultimately it had been him that suggested calling Renjun, which meant Renjun and Jaemin took the subway together to get to Bangtan. Jaemin complained about his collar the whole way and asked Renjun which one he was wearing today, because Renjun tended to wear his collars the way he wore shirts. It was one of the ones with a little bell on it because Renjun liked the noise they made when he moved. It didn’t take them too long to get to the clinic and the clinic itself was in chaos when they arrived.

“It smells like blood and garbage in here,” said Jaemin his nose wrinkling the minute they stepped through the door, “what happened? Oh and coffee? Is Seokjin-hyung here?”

“Yeah,” said Yoongi, “and Jungkookie and Soobin-ah and Yeonjun-ah.”

“Hyung said something about a cat?” asked Renjun moving past the full waiting room towards the counter where an owner and their sick hybrid was trying to figure out what was happening with Jihyo.

“I assure you that Dr. Kim will continue with regularly scheduled appointments in just a moment,” she said pleasantly, “there’s been a police emergency and those always take precedence you see. There’s really very little to be done about it, but I assure you it will not take too much longer.”

“Yeah,” said Yoongi in response to Renjun who focused back on him. “The cops brought in a kid younger than you. Expensive breed, definitely been on the streets a while, he got attacked by dog hybrids we think. Or gang members, the cops didn’t say but there’s a lot of blood and we can’t get him to calm down at all. We thought you might be able to help since you’ll be nearer in age. Apparently, I’m no help and any other hybrid made things worse and Jungkookie’s not available because he can’t do blood and Hannie’s out of the country with Chan right now.” Renjun nodded. It made sense really. A lot of cat hybrids, especially ones that had bad experiences, didn’t do well with dog hybrids and Renjun was the most likely candidate to be able to help a young cat hybrid calm down.

“Which room is he in?”

“Three,” said Yoongi nodding. “Jaemin-ah, you want to sit with us?”

“Yep,” said Jaemin nodding and immediately moving around the desk to claim the comfy napping chair as his own. Renjun nodded and left him with them as he pushed the door open and headed down the hallway. He hadn’t been here very often and never alone, but he had been by for his original visit and then one check up since as well as tagging along on three of Jaemin’s weekly treatments, so he did know his way around quite well. The scent of blood got stronger as he neared room four and there was sobbing and hyperventilating that could be heard through the door. He pushed it open and stepped inside.

“Renjunnie, thank god,” said Taeil, “we don’t know what’s wrong. We can’t help him calm down and he’s going to pass out if we don’t get him to calm down. He won’t talk to us at all either and screams if anyone tries to get near him and he’s bleeding a lot.”

“Yoongi-hyung didn’t make a difference?” asked Renjun.

“He was allowed to touch him but couldn’t get him calmed down,” said Namjoon nodding. “We think he speaks Korean because he seems to understand us.”

“Why are the baristas in the waiting room?” asked Renjun curious.

“Well, it was really quite the scene bringing him inside,” said Mark, “they came to see if they could help. Soobin-ah has already offered to take him in, since he moved apartments recently and has the room.”

“That’s good,” said Renjun nodding. It meant the other hybrid probably wouldn’t be given the options Renjun had, but sometimes it was easier on the hybrid in question to not have to make decisions right away, Jungkook for instance had been like that. Renjun moved over to the table where the other cat was huddled arms wrapped tightly around his legs, curled up into a ball, crying and shaking violently.

“Hi, Namjoon-hyung said you’re hurt,” said Renjun, “we’re worried you’re going to pass out. Do you think you can take deep breaths with me?” The cat shook his head quickly and Renjun frowned. He definitely had been on the streets awhile and he was clearly panicking over something that had to do with being here. Maybe it was the cops or just that there were so many people. Or it was because of who normally picked up stray cat hybrids off the streets and this boy’s tail was patterned like a leopard. Bengalese were expensive hybrids, it made no sense for this one to be on the streets so he had probably been through hell to get there.

“My name’s Moon Renjun,” said Renjun, “my brother Taeil-hyung is the PA, that’s like a doctor who’s not really a doctor he went to school a shorter time. He’s not scary I promise. He’s a huge dork. He likes to sing Twice songs in the shower.”

“Hey,” complained Taeil.

“Hyung, shut up,” said Renjun, “I’m talking to my new friend. And that there is Namjoon-hyung, he’s a real doctor but he’s the same age as Taeil-hyung he just skipped a bunch of school years because he’s smart. I don’t really get it, but Jaemin-ah said something about having a really high IQ. Our friend Han is really smart too, you’d like him, he’s kind of crazy. Probably because he’s lived with Chan-hyung way longer than the rest of us have lived with any of our people, so he’s had the longest time to be safe and happy. Well, I mean I guess Taehyung-hyung and Jungkook-hyung have lived with their people that long too but they were both older when they got adopted, Han was ten so he was really little. That was ages ago now. I don’t even remember being ten, Han does but I guess it was a big event so it makes sense. Anyway Namjoon-hyung looks scary because he’s really tall and he doesn’t have cool ears like you and me, but he likes cuddles and stuffed animals and Taehyung-hyung says he likes really tiny creatures like little white crabs you find on the beach and that he talks really tiny to them too which is really very funny. Taehyung-hyung is a dog, did you meet him? Probably. He’s a hound so it’s kind of scary because they’re chasers, right? But he’s a massive dork. He’ll slobber all over you if you let him because he likes hugs and kisses and cuddles a lot and he’s a little goofy but he’s really really nice. He couldn’t hurt a fly. You could poke him and he would act injured and fall over like you had shot him. And that’s Mark-hyung there, he’s a nurse here and he has two dogs that live with him too. They’re really nice too, but they’re way more territorial than my brothers are and I don’t know how he deals with it. It sounds exhausting and they’re friends with Jackson-hyung and Youngjae-hyung and Bambam-hyung and Yugyeom-hyung too so Mark-hyung is always exhausted. Namjoon-hyung too actually. Did you meet Yoongi-hyung? He’s cool, right? His ears are awesome. His person is like the sun, he’s a lot the first time you meet him. I’m still kind of scared of him honestly, no one’s actually like that, but he is and it’s weird but he’s really nice. He’s a dancer, Hoseok-hyung not Yoongi-hyung. Yoongi-hyung hates having to move and wants to be a rock in his next life.” This finally managed to break through the other hybrid’s panic as he started to giggle.

“I know right?! Ridiculous. It’d be so boring,” said Renjun shaking his head. “He’s not very cuddly either, but he really likes me so he lets me cuddle him a lot when I’m here. My brothers Nana and Nono are eternally jealous because they’ve known him longer but I’m cuter and less rowdy so I have privileges.”

“Privileges?” whispered the other cat just barely loud enough for Renjun to hear which meant the humans had probably missed it.

“Yep, hyung cuddling privileges,” said Renjun nodding, “only from Yoongi-hyung though. Everyone else are equal opportunity cuddlers. Well, Jungkook-hyung isn’t really but that’s because it’s still scary for him. Yoongi-hyung just doesn’t like people. I almost lost them when I told him that it’s silly to want to be a rock though. He’s really lucky, he’s lived with Hoseok-hyung for most of his life. I asked once and he said his breeder was Hoseok’s uncle and that Yoongi-hyung was one of the last kittens his breeder had before retiring so he gave him to Hoseok-hyung, so the two of them grew up together. We think his uncle was probably trying to get Hoseok-hyung interested in being a breeder but Hoseok-hyung’s too cool to be stupid like that. Hyung said the cops dropped you off. That must have been scary. I hate cops they’re annoying and rude. Jaemin-ah and Jeno-yah were dropped off here by the cops too, apparently it happens a lot. They’re not who hurt you right?” The cat shook his head.

“It was a gang, wasn’t it?” asked Renjun earning a nod. “I promise it’s safe here. I swear on my life, it’s safe here. They won’t get to you here, there’s a lot of dog hybrids that live around here that will come to help protect everyone if you’re worried the gang will come for you. And the doctors here won’t give you back to the gang, they won’t give you to a shelter either. Soobin-ah works across the street at the café, he makes really good coffee and food with Jin-hyung and Jungkook-hyung. He’s my age and just moved into a bigger apartment so he has room and offered for you to live with him unless you decide you want to live with someone else. It’ll be safe there and he’s super nice and he’s a huge dork and he’s like Yoongi-hyung where he doesn’t like moving and exercising is the worst and he hates math. He wants to be a baker one day which is why he’s working with Seokjin-hyung, they’re going to start making way more food for the coffee shop. He’s really tall too though and skinny like a bean pole. I’m always kind of worried on windy days because I think he might just blow over. That’d be really funny to see happen though so if he ever does I hope it’s while I’m with them. He’s really nice though, I promise.”

“I won’t go back to that,” said the other cat quietly. “I can’t. I won’t.”

“You won’t,” agreed Renjun nodding. “He won’t ask you to do anything. No chores, no cleaning, no cooking, no sleeping in his bed, no sex. Nothing.”

“Places like that aren’t real.”

“They are here,” said Renjun, “I had a lot of really awful owners before I came here and I thought that was normal and that they were good and then Taeil-hyung took me home and gave me a room and a bed and food and everything to call my own and my first collar which was a big deal to me because I’d never had one and all my other owners had said I had to earn all that kind of stuff. But that’s not true, they’re basic rights. I’m still learning a lot of them because it’s only been a couple of months but that’s what Dr. Park is for. She’s a different doctor in a different building not really anywhere near here, but she’s super nice too. You’ll probably get to meet her too, she’s awesome. Way cooler than any of the doctors in here. But the point is that no one is going to touch you without your consent. It’s why they stopped earlier when you started screaming when they tried to help you. It’s why I haven’t touched you yet. Some of the others might try because they’re super cuddly and just tell them you don’t like it and they’ll back off. You want to try?” He beckoned at Namjoon who moved closer.

“Right, let’s try,” agreed Namjoon, “hello, I’m Dr. Kim Namjoon. Can I touch your forearm?” The cat shook his head quickly fearfully.

“Alright,” said Namjoon nodding and stepping back. “Can I ask you a couple of questions?”

“Renjun,” whispered the cat, “I can’t talk to them.”

“Why not?” asked Renjun baffled.

“Talking to humans hurts,” whispered the cat.

“Okay,” said Renjun, “why doesn’t Namjoon-hyung ask the questions and you answer them to me and I’ll tell hyung.”

“We can do that?”

“Of course,” said Renjun nodding.

“Okay.”

“He doesn’t want to talk to you, hyung, because talking to humans hurts, but he’ll tell me so I can tell you,” said Renjun nodding.

“Okay,” said Namjoon resigning himself to playing telephone with the patient. “Are any of his wounds deep?” The cat shook his head instead of responding.

“If we tell him exactly what we’re going to do can we get him patched up so nothing gets infected?”

“No, I’m scared,” said the cat quietly. “I don’t believe them.”

“I’ll be right here I won’t let them hurt you,” said Renjun nodding. The cat nodded slightly.

“Okay, but only if you’re closer than they are,” said the cat and Renjun relayed the message.

“Alright, we can do that. What’s your name or nickname you would prefer to be called?”

“Beomgyu,” whispered the cat, “my name’s Beomgyu.” Renjun repeated it for the others and the process of patching Beomgyu up and then getting him calmed down and cleaned up and sent on his way home with Soobin, nervous and scared but no longer panicking began.

Jaemin was waiting for them in the waiting room still and Yoongi was with him. Jaemin broke into a smile the minute he heard Renjun and Taeil step into the room.

“Hey,” he said, “you okay, Renjunnie? Sounded like it might have been rough.”

“No, hug me,” said Renjun moving over to the chair and wedging himself into it next to Jaemin so they were a knot of limbs.

“I’ve got to wrap up here, do you two want to head home?” asked Taeil.

“I do not want to take the subway right now,” said Renjun shaking his head.

“We’ll go hangout with Seokjin-hyung and Jungkook-hyung,” said Jaemin, “and just ride home with you in a couple hours.”

“Alright,” said Taeil nodding, “you’ll come get me if you need me right?”

“Yes, hyung,” said Renjun nodding.

“You’ll be okay, Renjun-ah? That was kind of rough,” said Taeil.

“I’ve got Nana,” said Renjun nodding, “I’ll be okay.”

“Alright,” agreed Taeil before stepping back into the hallway. Jaemin stood up, pulling Renjun with him.

“Come get us if you need us, boys,” said Jihyo as they headed to the door.

“We will,” said Jaemin nodding, “see you later, noona, hyung.” The two receptionists called goodbye before Jaemin and Renjun stepped out the door.

“Jeno’s at Got Books still,” said Jaemin sniffing the air on the street. “Ooo, I smell cookies.” Renjun laughed and stepped closer to Jaemin so he was pressed to his side.

“You’re not okay, hyung,” said Jaemin softly.

“No,” agreed Renjun, “but I will be. It was just hard. He’s really hurt. He was too scared to even talk to any of the humans. I barely got him to talk to me. He was on the streets and got attacked by a gang, Nana. I just keep thinking how close I came to that.”

“Any of us could have ended up there,” said Jaemin nodding, “me and Jeno pretty much did.”

“No,” said Renjun quietly. “Not really. You and Jeno-yah are dogs, Jaemin-ah. Yeah, what happened to you was awful and I’m not discrediting it. But cats and bunnies, we don’t just have starvation and violence hanging over our heads if our owners kick us out or abandon us. And most of the time, even the good owners expect you to pay them with your body. To end up on the streets is so much worse. Honestly, Beomgyu-ah is lucky he didn’t get taken by one of the gangs. I know it’s awful that he got attacked but at least they didn’t take him because that’s so so much worse.”

“I’m not sure I understand,” said Jaemin quietly, “but I know you’re right. Just comparing past owners, not counting the one that put me in a dog fight ring, yours were way worse than mine was and you acted like I did about mine.”

“Yeah,” said Renjun nodding. “We’re raised to believe it’s all we’re good for you know? It’s really disorienting to go from that to somewhere like Taeil-hyung’s and have your entire life flipped on its head. It’s good, so so good, but it’s really confusing. It might be easier on Beomgyu-ah since he’s already come to the conclusion that everything he’s been told about that kind of stuff is wrong. He was fighting to not have to do that kind of stuff anymore and that’s a good sign. It’s just going to be really really hard to stop being scared all the time and to trust anyone again.”

“Why didn’t he like the dogs?” asked Jaemin.

“Gangs keep hybrids as guard dogs,” said Renjun, “they’re really hurt too and go through a lot of awful training, but the cats and bunnies get to deal with being attacked by them if they step out of line. He’s probably watched that and had it happen to him and it was definitely dogs that did that to him in the first place. So I get it, why he’d be scared of the dog hybrids. I think it’ll be harder since he’ll be alone with Soobin-ah. I was lucky I’ve got you and Jeno, you helped a lot.”

“He’s got you,” said Jaemin, “if he needs you Soobin will call and you can help. That’ll help too.”

“I’m a mess though,” said Renjun tugging the door to the café open and stepping inside.

“Not really,” said Jaemin shaking his head, “honestly you’re half as much of a mess you think you are. Beomgyu-ah will be glad he has you.”

“I guess we’ll see if you’re right,” said Renjun. Seokjin waved from the counter.

“What can I get for you two?” he asked.

“I smell cookies, hyung,” said Jaemin brightly. Seokjin laughed and pulled out a couple of cookies for them as Renjun ordered drinks.

“Hanging out here until Taeil gets off work?” asked Seokjin.

“Yep, don’t want to take the subway, hyung,” said Renjun nodding.

“Hey, Renjunnie, I’ve got a question. Why couldn’t Yoongi help Beomgyu?” asked Seokjin as Renjun ran the card to pay for the cookies and drinks.

“Yoongi-hyung grew up with Hoseok-hyung,” said Renjun, “basically from a kitten. So everything that people like me and Beomgyu would have gone through with our breeders and then most of our owners too, Yoongi-hyung didn’t and can’t really guess what could be causing any of the fear.”

“But you weren’t on the streets, Renjun-ah?” asked Seokjin.

“True,” said Renjun nodding, “but I’ve spent my entire life steps away from them and every cat knows what happens to cat hybrids on the streets. Yoongi-hyung has never had to worry about it and never had to hear it from other cats in shelters. He’s really lucky.” Seokjin nodded.

“That makes sense,” he said finally, “you two will call if you need me?”

“Sure thing, hyung,” agreed Renjun nodding and dragging Jaemin over to one of the booths to settle in for the next few hours. The café was a safe place and Renjun was glad to have it on his list of places he could go if he needed it. Jeno joined them after an hour and Renjun felt better having both of his younger brothers around him.

Beomgyu did better slowly but surely as the month passed. Soobin said he got Beomgyu to talk to him though Beomgyu still refused to talk to almost everyone else. Jungkook and Renjun were the only other people he would talk to. Han had been excited to meet him coming back from their trip and Beomgyu bonded faster with Han than he had with anyone else and Taeil wondered not for the first time what all had led to Han being in the shelter for Chan to find. Jaemin’s progress with his treatment still had yet to have any physical changes though Namjoon insisted that it looked like it was changing from the tests they were running. Taeil got a call from the police one morning while the four of them were eating breakfast and they learned that Jaemin’s owner had been released from prison on parole. Jeno’s owner had never been convicted as he owned Jeno legally and the police had taken custody the day that they dropped the two off at Bangtan Hybrid Clinic. Taeil had sighed and put the phone down.

“That’s not good is it, hyung?” asked Jaemin nervously.

“It’s probably nothing,” said Taeil, “they don’t know where either of you are and there’s little reason for them to come try and take you back, Jaemin-ah. Still Chief Sejin thinks it might be a good idea to get a restraining order against your previous owner just to be certain, that way if he does come try to find you we can press charges.”

“So you’re going to the police station,” said Jeno nodding.

“Yes,” said Taeil nodding. “I’m sorry, I know this was our day off and we had plans.”

“This is more important, hyung,” said Renjun nodding. “You should get it taken care of. We can have fun without you.” Taeil laughed and nodded and that was the end of it. They assumed that was the end of it as things continued as normal for the next month and a half.

On one of their lazy afternoons Jaemin and Renjun were in Jaemin and Jeno’s room playing a board game while Taeil finished reading one of the books he had been working on. Jeno was out with Jisung and Chan at the mall and would be back later that afternoon to start movie night with them. The doorbell rang and Taeil stood up setting his book aside and went to answer the door. A tall man with tattoos was standing there, two buff German Shepherd hybrids behind him, heavy collars around their necks.

“Hello, can I help you?” asked Taeil hoping that this was just a misunderstanding.

“Hello, is this the Moon residence?” asked the man smiling at Taeil, it was a little chilling though Taeil was pretty sure the man was trying to look non-threatening.

“Yes,” said Taeil nodding, “if this is about a sick hybrid you really need to call Bangtan and we can get you an appointment.”

“Ah, no,” said the man, “I didn’t realize you were a doctor.”

“I’m not,” said Taeil shaking his head, “I’m a PA. What is this about?”

“I’ve spent quite some time looking for my hybrid you see, Mr. Moon,” said the man, “he’s a Chocolate Lab hybrid missing a bit of one of his ears. There was some unfortunate situations that landed him with the police and a shelter and then with you if I am correct. I am of course willing to buy back his ownership.”

“No,” said Taeil, “I’m sorry you came all this way but none of the boys are for sale.”

“I’m sure you will change your mind,” said the man forcing his way inside. Taeil hoped that Jaemin and Renjun locked the door to the room.

“I won’t,” said Taeil shaking his head. “I know what you did to Jeno and he is not going anywhere with you. This is his home.”

“He is my hybrid,” snapped the man growing frustrated.

“I think you’ll find he’s not,” said Taeil shaking his head, “the police took custody from you, Jeno’s mine and if you try to take him I will call the police.”

“You would have called the police already if they would do anything. They don’t care about a fight dog,” said the man rolling his eyes. “Look, Mr. Moon, I’m sure we can reach an understanding. You really shouldn’t get attached to dogs like Jeno, their loyalty isn’t quite right. They’re dangerous to you and to any other hybrids or kids you might have. Besides I think you’ll find it is in your best interest to hand over the ownership rights.” The two German Shepherds growled at Taeil and stepped forward slightly. Taeil’s stomach sank but he squared his shoulders and stood his ground. He wasn’t letting them get further into the apartment and to Renjun and Jaemin. The door in the apartment opened and closed and a lock clicked.

“He’s here isn’t he?” asked the man grinning and stepping forward some.

“No, he’s not,” said Taeil shaking his head. “You won’t find him.”

“Hyung?” asked Jaemin from the door way to the living room.

“Nana, go back to your room,” said Taeil.

“Ah, I remember this one. A pity really, he was such a good fighter,” said the man smirking. “I’m not his owner and his owner certainly wouldn’t want him now. There’s not much a blind fight dog is good for.”

“Hyung, what’s going on?” asked Jaemin ignoring Taeil and stepping closer to him reaching for his shoulder.

“This man was just leaving,” said Taeil, “he was looking for Jeno and I told him no.”

“Nonsense,” said the man, “I’m leaving with those papers one way or another, Mr. Moon. There’s no need to be difficult.” The German Shepherds growled again and Jaemin stepped in front of Taeil and growled back.

“Nana,” hissed Taeil, “go back to your room. I can’t have you hurt. Those are German Shepherd hybrids.”

“I know,” said Jaemin, “I’m not letting you get hurt.”

“You have one more chance to do this the easy way, I’ll even still pay you,” said the man.

“No fuck off,” said Taeil. The man smirked.

“Fine then. Attack,” he commanded and the German Shepherd hybrids jumped into action. Taeil struggled to get the one that attacked him off of him as Jaemin went after the other one far more effectively than Taeil was anticipating, but it wasn’t like Jaemin hadn’t fought blind before.

In Jaemin and Jeno’s room Renjun crouched near the door listening to the conversation and hurried to the window the minute that fight sounds started. He shoved it open and climbed out onto the fire escape. He had to find someone that could call the cops. The cops wouldn’t listen to a cat hybrid, Jaemin had told him he would have to find a human to help if it came to that. Renjun scanned the street below for options and his ears twitched as he heard what sounded like laughter. The apartment above theirs had their window open, he climbed up the ladder to their fire escape landing quickly and knocked on the window frame loudly.

“Hello!” he called. A blonde dog hybrid appeared in the room and looked at him surprised.

“Hello,” he said, “hyung, there’s a cat on the fire escape!” A human with pink dyed hair walked into the room and turned off the music the two had been listening to.

“Oh, hi, how did you get up here?” asked the man, “are you alright?”

“No, I’m not,” said Renjun, “I live in the apartment below. I need help. Can you call the police, please, sir? They don’t listen to cat hybrids and there are attack dogs attacking my owner and my brother.”

“Shit,” said the human eyes widening. “Yeah, of course, stay here. Jaehyunnie, make sure he’s alright and shut the window I’ll call the cops.” The human ran out of the room presumably to get a phone and the dog hybrid pulled the window shut.

“Are you okay?” asked the dog hybrid. “You’re not hurt?”

“No, I’m fine. Nana and I were in his room and I locked myself in when he went to go help our owner,” said Renjun nodding. “When it sounded like things weren’t going to calm down I ran to find help.”

“That’s smart,” said the hybrid, “are you sure you’re okay? You don’t seem to be panicking.”

“Well, it’s not like Jaemin-ah can’t hold his own against them until help gets here and Taeil-hyung is pretty cool to, so I’m sure they’ll be okay,” said Renjun nodding and then grimacing slightly realizing he hadn’t referred to Taeil as his owner. He did not want to get yelled at by the other human for being disrespectful.

“And you’re okay to go back there?” asked the dog hesitantly. “You don’t look hurt or starving or anything, but I’m not stupid, I know why people normally keep cat hybrids.” Renjun was quiet a moment surprised at what the dog was asking.

“Yeah,” he said nodding. “Taeil-hyung is awesome. He’s a doctor, we’re all rescue cases. Jaemin-ah and Jeno-yah were rescued from dog fights which is the problem actually, it sounded like they were looking for Jeno-yah to take him back but Jeno-yah’s not here right now, he’s with Chan and Jisung shopping. And my old owner wanted to put me down because I had the flu and hyung thought that was ridiculous and got my ID book thrown at his head for refusing so I went home with Taeil-hyung. That was like eight months ago. It’s really weird living with them, he has all these ideas about hybrids and humans being equal and he’s super super nice. I love him. So yeah, I’m better off there than anywhere else.”

“Oh, oh good,” said the dog nodding. “I’m Jaehyun, that was Doyoung-hyung, he’s like that too. I think he and your Taeil-hyung would get along.”

“That’s good,” said Renjun nodding, ears twitching as he picked up sirens. “I’m Moon Renjun, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” said Jaehyun nodding his own ears twitching. Doyoung reappeared in the doorway, keys in hand wearing his shoes, still on the phone and motioned for them to follow him.

“Hyung, this is Renjun, his owner is like you,” said Jaehyun as the two of them followed the human through the apartment and towards the front door.

“Good, that’s good,” said Doyoung nodding. “The cops got there, Renjun-ssi.”

“Thank you for helping,” said Renjun bowing slightly as he walked Doyoung just nodded and responded to something the operator asked him. He frowned.

“What kind of hybrid is your brother, Renjun-ssi?”

“Boston Terrier,” said Renjun, “he’ll have a red and white visual impairment tag.” Doyoung gave him a surprised look and relayed the information to the operator as the three of them headed down the stairs. When they got there, the tattooed man was on the ground with his hands cuffed behind his back and both the German Shepherds were subdued and handcuffed as well. Jaemin was sitting leaned against the wall Taeil crouched next to him, both of them injured and bleeding, Jaemin’s eyes were closed. Renjun ran to them crouching down on Jaemin’s other side.

“Hyung?” he asked looking at Taeil.

“I’m fine, just a couple of bites and scratches,” said Taeil, “good thinking, Renjunnie, the cops got here fast.”

“Good,” said Renjun nodding, “Jaeminnie, are you okay?”

“He hit his head really hard,” said Taeil, “he has quite the bump on the back of his head. Jaemin-ah, think you can open your eyes for us?”

“Yeah,” said Jaemin groaning slightly. It took a minute before his eyes blinked open and he immediately yelped and slapped a hand over them.

“Nana?” asked Renjun immediately panicking. “What’s wrong?” Taeil reached to take Jaemin’s hand away from his face trying to see if he’d gotten hurt on his eyes that he hadn’t seen.

“Bright, it’s so bright,” said Jaemin. Both Renjun and Taeil froze.

“What?” whispered Taeil.

“Nana, Nana, you have to open your eyes again,” said Renjun quickly, shifting so that he was above Jaemin’s face and shadowing him from most of the light. “Slowly.” Jaemin slowly blinked his eyes open.

“How’s that?” asked Renjun.

“Better,” said Jaemin squinting, “it’s so bright.” Taeil sat back trying not to cry.

“Hyung, are you okay?” asked Jaemin ears twitching as he apparently picked up on Taeil’s choked sounding breathing.

“It’s working,” he said, “oh my god, Jaeminnie-yah, it’s working.” Jaemin was quiet a moment cocking his head and Renjun grinned and made a face at him. Jaemin gasped.

“Oh my god!” he yelled. “Oh my god, Injunnie, I can see you!” Renjun giggled.

“Yeah, moron,” he said pulling Jaemin into a hug. “Hang on, I’ll go find you sunglasses to help with the light. Your eyes must be super sensitive since they haven’t been working for so long.” Renjun jumped up to his feet to head back into the apartment.

“Mr. Moon, if you could step over here just a moment and answer some questions for us,” said one of the police officers.

“Of course,” said Taeil standing up and stepping over to the police, eyes darting back to where Jaemin was still sitting on the ground, hand over his face trying to shade his eyes a little.

“Who called the emergency responders?” asked another officer.

“That would be me,” said Doyoung moving over towards him to give his statement. Renjun was back moments later with a pair of sunglasses to shove on Jaemin’s face and then carefully pulled him to his feet.

“You’re okay right, Nana?” asked Renjun, “they didn’t hurt you?”

“Not too bad, hyung already checked, minor bites and scratches, I’ll bruise like hell though,” said Jaemin shaking his head. “Hyung’s okay too.”

“Good,” said Renjun nodding doing his best to look Jaemin over.

“Damn it I owe Jeno money now,” complained Jaemin.

“Why?” asked Renjun, “were you betting the treatment wouldn’t work.”

“No, I bet I was cuter than you,” said Jaemin, “and he’s been right the whole time.” Renjun snickered.

“Well, that’s your own fault for betting against me,” said Renjun.

“But, hyungie,” whined Jaemin reaching for Renjun’s ears only to wind up poking his forehead.

“Whoa,” said Jaemin, “well apparently my depth perception is shot. Also you’re totally fuzzy around the edges.”

“We should call Namjoon-hyung,” said Renjun nodding. “He’ll want to check you. Also, these are our neighbors. I climbed up the fire escape because their window was open. This is Jaehyun-ssi and his owner Doyoung-ssi who’s apparently like Taeil-hyung.”

“Hi,” said Jaemin waving slightly. “Thank you for helping.”

“Yeah, dude, no problem. Are you sure you’re alright?” asked Jaehyun moving closer.

“Totally fine. I don’t even hurt that much. They clearly haven’t ever really been in a fight and didn’t know what they were doing, kept getting in each other’s way and stuff,” said Jaemin nodding, “and I can kinda see too which is awesome so it’s been a good day.” Footsteps sounded up the stairs and Jeno and Jisung ran up into the hall, Chan steps behind them.

“Hyung!” yelled Jeno, “Nana, Injunnie, what happened? Are you okay? Oh my god.” He swerved back towards the stairs several steps when he saw the man on the ground.

“Jeno?” asked Jisung turning to look at him, “what’s wrong? They look okay. Jaemin-ah, why are you wearing sunglasses?”

“Oh yeah, apparently getting knocked really hard in the head jerked loose whatever was keeping the treatment from working. So I can see you, but you’re super fuzzy and my depth perception is like totally useless and the light sucks so much,” said Jaemin.

“Jeno-yah?” asked Chan stopping by the frozen dog hybrid who looked like he was trying not to panic as Jisung moved closer to the others, immediately jumping onto Jaemin to hug him excitedly.

“No,” muttered Jeno, “nononono. He’s not supposed to be here. Hyung said he wouldn’t send me back. He’s not supposed to be here. Please no.” Chan grabbed Jeno’s bicep and stepped in front of his line of vision quickly trying to break it off from the handcuffed man on the ground.

“Jeno-yah, you’re okay, you’re not going anywhere. He can’t hurt you. The cops already have him in custody,” said Chan, “can you look at me, please? You’re okay, I promise you’re okay.” Jeno jerked his head down to look at the shorter boy and Chan smiled.

“Good job,” he said, “you’re doing great. Let’s take some deep breaths, okay, Jeno-yah?”

“Okay,” agreed Jeno trying to copy Chan’s breathing as Chan exaggerated his own breathing so Jeno could follow.

“What’s happening?” asked Jeno, “why’s everything fuzzy and hard to breathe. Where am I?”

“It’s okay, Jeno-yah, you’re having a panic attack,” said Chan, “it’s alright. This is normal. Just keep taking deep breaths, keep focusing on me. You’re in the hallway outside of Taeil-hyung’s apartment. Jaemin and Renjun are over there by the door with Jisungie and a nice dog hybrid who I don’t know. Taeil-hyung is talking to the police and he also looks okay. Just keep taking some deep breaths. We’re going to go back down the stairs so you don’t have to keep seeing him, alright? And that way he can’t yell nasty things at you when he realizes who you are.” Jaehyun moved over towards them.

“They’ll have to take the stairs to get them out,” he said, “I live upstairs if you want to come with us.” Jaemin, Renjun, and Jisung were steps behind him.

“Nono?” asked Jaemin quietly reaching for him carefully. “Hey, you’re okay.”

“That would be great actually,” said Chan nodding. “Jeno-yah, we’re going upstairs with the nice dog hybrid.”

“This is Jaehyun-hyung,” said Renjun, “he’s super cool. You’ll like him a lot, Jeno-yah.”

“Let’s get to the stairs,” said Chan trying to gently corral the still panicking younger boy, Renjun took up his other side and urged him towards the stairs tugging cheerfully on his arm while Jisung was walking with Jaemin holding onto his shoulder since he kept trying to use his sight and stumbling when he misjudged where he was in the space. Jaemin was laughing about it and Jisung was giggling slightly. Jaehyun took up the back, using his height to block the view of the group as much as he could from the man handcuffed and slumped against the wall. Jeno’s breathing was back to normal by the time they got upstairs to the right apartment and Jaehyun let them in. Jaemin wedged his way in between Chan and Jeno so he could wrap his arms around Jeno’s waist and pull him towards the couch.

“Anything else I can do to help?” asked Jaehyun. Chan eyed Jaemin’s face.

“Do you have bandaids?” he asked, “I bet we can get Jaeminnie patched up a bit while Taeil-hyung talks to the police.”

“Yep, I’ll find the first aid kit,” said Jaehyun nodding and disappearing further into the apartment. Renjun and Jaemin had Jeno squished between them and he was breathing normally though he had his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Chan felt a little like he needed to sit down and Jisung must have noticed since he latched onto Chan’s side suddenly causing Chan to jerk slightly and then smile at the slightly shorter hybrid.

“ _You did a good job, hyungie,_ ” said Jisung in quiet English, “ _Jeno’s okay and didn’t pass out and you got him somewhere safe and avoided a confrontation with the man that made him panic._ ”

“ _I hope I didn’t overstep. I wasn’t sure what he would be okay with since I’m not Taeil,_ ” said Chan shaking his head and wrapping an arm tightly around Jisung. “ _I’m glad we don’t have to worry about previous owners._ ”

“ _Me too. That seemed awful,_ ” said Jisung nodding. “Nana said that his vision started up after one of them hit his head into the wall really hard.”

“I hate violence,” muttered Chan as Jaehyung reappeared with a first aid kit. Jisung let go of Chan so he could move over to help. It took them both a minute to convince Jaemin to let go of Jeno long enough to let them patch him up.

“Hyung!” gasped Jaemin suddenly as he let Chan try to put a bandage on his face over a nasty looking scratch.

“What? What’s wrong?” asked Chan.

“Your hair is curly!” said Jaemin.

“Yeah?” said Chan not sure why this was a big deal.

“I didn’t know that. Why didn’t anyone ever tell me? That’s so cool. Can I touch it?” asked Jaemin and Chan couldn’t find it in him to deny Jaemin’s request and nodded. Jaemin buried his fingers into Chan’s hair excitedly, distracted enough not to make it more difficult to get him patched up. The door opened and Doyoung and Taeil’s voices could be heard as they stepped inside.

“Oh, Channie, thank god,” said Taeil immediately looking relieved, “thank you for helping.”

“Of course, hyung,” said Chan nodding slightly. “I think Jaemin-ah is pretty much alright if a little disoriented.”

“Nana, why are your hands in Chan’s hair?” asked Taeil sounding exhausted as he collapsed onto the couch next to Renjun who excitedly crawled up into his lap and started checking him for injuries. Jeno shifted closer so he was pressed as tightly against Taeil’s side as he could be, Taeil lifted his arm up to wrap around his shoulders.

“Chan-hyung’s hair is curly,” said Jaemin, “isn’t that so cool? I didn’t know, no one ever told me.”

“Please tell me you at least asked first,” said Taeil rubbing his forehead and pulling Jeno closer into his side with the other arm.

“I have manners. I’m not a complete hooligan, hyung,” said Jaemin sounding offended.

“Yes you are,” announced Han. “Hi, you must be Jaehyun-hyung’s person. I’m Han, that’s Chan-hyung, did you meet Jaemin-ah and Renjun-ah? This is Jeno-yah too.”

“Hello,” said Doyoung smiling. “I’m Doyoung, it’s nice to meet you all. I see Jaehyun-ah found the first aid kit.”

“Yes, thank you,” said Chan nodding distracted.

“And thank you for calling the police, and for helping Renjun-ah, and for letting us invade your apartment,” said Taeil. “Jeno-yah, are you alright?”

“Chan-hyung kept me from really freaking out,” said Jeno nodding, “and Jaehyun-hyung brought us up here so that they wouldn’t see me and start yelling. I’m sorry you got hurt because of me.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault,” said Taeil scratching his ears gently. “There’s nothing you could have done about it and I knew what I might be getting into when I took you all home with me.”

“You’re okay, right?” asked Jeno.

“I’m fine. A little bruised, but fine,” said Taeil nodding. “Jaemin-ah took the brunt of it. I didn’t know he could move like that.”

“I’m badass, hyungie,” announced Jaemin nodding causing Chan to groan in frustration as he failed to finish patching up his face while he moved.

“Jaemin-ah, you have got to hold still,” he said.

“Sorry,” said Jaemin turning back to Chan to let him finish, hands still buried in his hair.

“Your hair is going to be so fluffy, hyung,” said Jisung plopping down on the coffee table behind him and adding his own hands to Chan’s hair.

“Did you ask if it was okay to sit on the coffee table? Doyoung-ssi might not like people sitting on his tables,” said Chan.

“But Jaehyun-hyung is sitting on the table,” said Jisung.

“Jaehyun-hyung lives here, we’re guests that invited themselves,” said Chan.

“And yeah, hyung, Jaemin’s badass,” said Jeno nodding. “We’re not like super big or anything but we did make it to Bangtan in the first place.”

“There’s a reason they drugged me, hyung,” said Jaemin pulling one of his hands from Chan’s hair and reaching for Jeno who grabbed it.

“Yeah, he was boring cause he kept kicking ass,” said Jeno nodding. “You’re lucky it was him who was home and not me. I freaked out and wouldn’t have been much help at all against two German Shepherds.”

“How big were they? They sounded big,” said Jaemin.

“I think Jaeminnie has little dog rage,” whispered Renjun to Jisung making Jisung laugh and Jaemin yell and effectively ruined any of Chan’s efforts to get Jaemin to sit still since Jaemin jumped up to tackle Renjun. Taeil jumped up to try and pull them apart before any damage could be done and it ended up with both Renjun and Jaemin sitting on the floor giggling.

“Thank you again, Doyoung-ah, we should get out of your hair,” said Taeil, “and I really need to get Jaemin-ah to the clinic just to make sure he really is okay.”

“Of course,” said Doyoung nodding. “It’s no problem. You’ll keep us updated on everything, right?”

“Absolutely,” said Taeil nodding.

“Are we going to have to go to court, hyung?” asked Jeno.

“Probably. But you won’t have to and neither will Jaemin or Renjun,” said Taeil shaking his head. “Most courts don’t let hybrids witness. Me and Doyoung-ah will have to though.”

“That’s stupid,” announced Jisung. “You know in Canada there was a case where a cat hybrid got out of a mafia house where his owner was and his previous owner got sent to prison for rape and abuse of a hybrid.”

“Really?” asked Renjun straightening and looking at Jisung. “There’s no way that’s true.”

“It’s totally true,” said Jisung nodding. “And Channie and I were just in London and they’re working to pass laws that make it illegal to physically abuse hybrids and are putting it under domestic violence.”

“That’s insane,” said Jaemin quietly. “I can’t believe it. You think that could happen here?”

“Probably not,” said Jaehyun shaking his head. “Britain and Canada both have really strict laws limiting breeders in place and a lot of safe houses for hurt hybrids. It’s been a lot of build up over there for them. We’re still in the beginning stages. It would take something huge to finally break through society’s mindset on hybrids. I don’t think anything would change anytime soon.”

“We should move to Canada, hyung,” announced Jisung.

“Sungie, all our friends are here and your English is not exactly fantastic,” said Chan.

“Hey!” complained Jisung. “My English is great!”

“You hate studying,” said Chan laughing.

“Okay, let’s head to Bangtan,” said Taeil trying to get some order back into the chaos. “Jaemin-ah needs Namjoon to check the injuries and the treatment and since Jeno-yah panicked and Renjunnie apparently did some kind of fire escape acrobatics I’d feel better if Namjoon checked them too. Thank you again, Doyoung-ah.”

“Of course, hyung,” said Doyoung nodding as Taeil and Chan managed to get everyone up and oriented in the same direction. Taeil was briefly glad to have Chan helping him before managing to lose him to the chaos as Han said something to him and he took off after him yelling down the hallway. Doyoung laughed at the sight of the two of them.

“You don’t see that every day,” he said watching the bunny hybrid chase his only slightly taller owner down the hall, “how long has Han-ssi lived with Chan-ssi?”

“Oh, a while,” said Taeil watching as Jaemin and Renjun cheerfully said goodbye to Jaehyun tackling him into hugs. Jeno just pressed in closer to Taeil’s side again and Taeil couldn’t stop the warmth at knowing Jeno was looking for comfort from him when Jaemin was available.

“Hannie was ten when Chan-hyung found him at the shelter,” offered Jeno, “so like underage, but we’re not sure how he got to the shelter in the first place because Hannie doesn’t talk about it like at all. It wasn’t good though. It’s been a lot of years at this point though and he was super young and he still sees Dr. Park pretty regularly.”

“Dr. Park?” asked Doyoung.

“She’s a therapist,” said Taeil nodding, “everyone sees her pretty regularly actually. Jeno and Jaemin have cut back on visits by a lot recently though.”

“Yeah!” said Jeno brightly, “though, um, hyung, can I maybe see her twice this week?”

“I’ll call,” agreed Taeil ruffling his hair. Jeno pushed his head up into Taeil’s palm looking for more comfort. Doyoung smiled, looking relieved that everyone was so tactile.

“You all have lived with Taeil-hyung a while, right? You’re all really comfortable looking for affection, it’s good. Jaehyunnie still has a little trouble with it sometimes,” said Doyoung nodding.

“I have trouble with what?” asked Jaehyun moving closer, a dog hybrid and a cat hybrid tucked under each arm giggling like maniacs.

“Physical affection,” said Doyoung.

“Oh, yeah,” agreed Jaehyun nodding, “but it’s getting way better. I don’t growl at you anymore.” Doyoung nodded smiling.

“I can send you Dr. Park’s number if you want,” said Taeil, “it might help. I know physical affection is really important for hybrid health especially dog hybrids, there may be something wrong if you’ve struggled with it for very long, Jaehyun-ssi.”

“I didn’t know that,” said Doyoung, “um, it’s been like three years. That’s probably not good is it.”

“You should probably talk to Dr. Park,” said Taeil nodding, “or schedule an appointment at a clinic just to make sure it’s not an illness of some kind, but it’s probably just mental so Dr. Park would be good. I certainly haven’t picked up on other symptoms and you’re doing okay with my brothers.”

“I don’t normally have problems with younger hybrids,” agreed Jaehyun nodding. “Though they’re normally less in my face about it.”

“I promise they have manners,” said Taeil.

“They don’t,” said Chan breathless one hand wrapped tightly in the back of Han’s t-shirt pulling him with him. Han was smiling happily, looking completely unbothered to be pulled along with his brother. “We’re heading out, hyung, we’re supposed to meet with Bambam for dinner. You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah,” said Taeil nodding, “thank you for helping and for making sure everyone was okay while I talked to the cops.”

“Of course. We’ll see you Friday,” said Chan nodding and holding out his hand for fist bumps from the three hybrids.

“Friday?” asked Taeil frowning.

“You’re still my doctor, hyung,” said Jisung with a laugh, “it’s time to make sure the meds are working again and Namjoon-hyung’s appointments this week didn’t fit our schedule at all.”

“Right,” said Taeil nodding. “You’re okay with that?”

“Yeah? Why not? You’re cool,” said Jisung nodding.

“I’ve just never done your checkup before.” Jisung shrugged.

“I like you as a person and Renjunnie says you’re cool as a doctor and I trust him,” said Han nodding.

“And on that note, we really do have to go or we’ll be late and Bambam and Yugyeom will be disappointed,” said Chan nodding. “Bye!” The hallways filled with more yelling as the two of them hurried down the stairs.

“They could take the elevator?” asked Doyoung.

“Hannie, hates elevators,” offered Renjun still tucked under one of Jaehyun’s arms, “besides stairs are good for you.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a bunny hybrid with so much energy,” said Doyoung mostly to himself.

“They’re trained that way, hyung,” explained Jaehyun, “Han’s ears being such a tangly mess and the fact he was allowed outside at all without a really thick bulky collar is a pretty sure sign that his owner is like you.”

“Huh,” muttered Doyoung, “maybe I’m oblivious.”

“You for sure are,” agreed Jaehyun releasing the two he was holding and looking to the two of them. “Dr. Park’s nice?”

“She’s the best,” agreed Renjun nodding. “She explained consent and making opinions and that your past isn’t your fault and helped me not be so scared to ask Taeil-hyung for things and explained that I don’t need to bargain to try and get things from him.”

“Unless it’s the last piece of pizza,” said Jaemin.

“Exactly,” agreed Taeil nodding. “Pizza is worth fighting for.”

“And also basic rights and stuff too,” said Renjun continuing as if the others hadn’t talked.

“Me and Nana can be more than four feet away from each other without panicking now too,” offered Jeno, “and I don’t have half as many nightmares. And my panic attacks aren’t nearly as bad. That one earlier sucked but it wasn’t as bad as it would have been a year ago.”

“You want to try?” asked Doyoung.

“Worth a shot,” said Jaehyun nodding.

“You’ll send me the information, right, hyung?” asked Doyoung as Taeil got Renjun and Jaemin pointed towards the elevator.

“Of course,” said Taeil nodding. “I’ll send it tonight. Thank you again.”

“You’ll come visit, right?” asked Jaehyun suddenly as they headed down the hall.

“Duh!” called Renjun, “you’re not getting rid of us now, hyung!” Jaehyun laughed and Taeil managed to get everyone into the elevator and sighed with relief.

“He sure has his hands full,” said Doyoung chuckling and closing the door. “You think they’re alright?”

“Yeah,” said Jaehyun nodding, “they’re all super happy. I think it’s probably good there’s so many of them together. Even Taeil-ssi seems really happy if tired.”

“For almost ten minutes it looked like he might have help with Chan helping out and then Chan turned out to be just as involved in the chaos,” said Doyoung laughing. Jaehyun nodded.

“Han’s really cool. I’ve never seen a bunny that happy or that fearless and loud,” said Jaehyun, “so Chan-ssi must be really awesome. They’re a good combination.”

“It’s nice knowing there’s more people out there who aren’t awful,” said Doyoung nodding. “What were we doing before all the chaos?”

“Something not anywhere near as fun I’m sure.” Doyoung laughed and followed Jaehyun back into the living room.

Renjun followed Jeno across the street to Jin’s once Namjoon had given them both the all clear. Jaemin and Taeil had stayed behind to run tests and make sure everything was fine with the treatment. Seokjin and Jungkook both asked them if they were okay and what had happened when they stepped inside, because word traveled fast in their group of friends. By the time that the two of them had gotten coffee and sat down the door burst open and Beomgyu ran in dragging a worried looking Soobin behind him.

“Hyung, is Renjun here?” asked Soobin breathing hard.

“Yeah,” said Seokjin pointing to the booth the two of them were in, “he and Jeno-yah came here from Bangtan.” Beomgyu took off across the restaurant leaving Soobin behind.

“Renjun-hyungie!” he yelled and Renjun turned to look confused just in time to get tackled into the booth by the taller cat. Renjun yelped and it took a minute for them to sort themselves out with Renjun pressed into the corner of the booth and Beomgyu sitting curled up on him making himself as small as he could to fit against the smaller cat.

“Beomgyu-yah? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” asked Renjun worried.

“Soobin-hyungie said that Bambam-hyung told Jackson-hyung that someone attacked Taeil-hyung and Jaemin-hyung and you. Jaemin’s at Bangtan and Taeil is too so they’re okay. But they didn’t know about you. Are you okay, hyung? You’re not hurt, right? I was so scared you were hurt, hyung,” said Beomgyu babbling at this point and Renjun wrapped his arms tightly around him trying to calm the younger hybrid down.

“I’m okay, Beomgyu-ah,” said Renjun, “I didn’t even see the attack dogs. I mean, I did once the cops got there. I just climbed out the window and up the fire escape and then into our neighbor’s apartment. Their names are Doyoung and Jaehyun and they’re both really nice. Doyoung-hyung called the cops for me, because you know they don’t listen to hybrids and it was time sensitive so I couldn’t waste time trying.”

“Oh good,” said Beomgyu slowly calming down. “I thought for sure you got hurt. Is Jaemin-ah okay?”

“Yeah, a little bruised and a little banged up but okay,” said Renjun nodding. “And the treatment for his eyes is working.”

“That’s good,” said Beomgyu relaxing and wiggling slightly to be able to lay his head on Renjun’s shoulder. Soobin was breathing slightly hard as he joined them sliding into the booth next to Jeno.

“Hello,” he said, “you’re okay Renjun-ah?”

“I’m alright,” said Renjun nodding, “no harm done. Taeil-hyung and Jaemin-ah are okay too and Nana’s treatment for his eyes decided it was going to start working this afternoon.”

“Oh that’s exciting,” said Soobin nodding, “Beomgyu-yah insisted we run all the way here to make sure you were okay. I don’t think he’s ever yelled like that.”

“It was important,” insisted Beomgyu tensing slightly but giving Soobin the biggest eyes he possibly could. Soobin laughed and nodded.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” said Soobin nodding, “I am saying that if this is going to be a regular thing I need to be in better shape.”

“You don’t like moving, hyung,” said Beomgyu. Soobin laughed and nodded.

“That’s true,” he agreed. “You’re sure everyone’s alright, Renjun-ah?”

“Yeah,” said Renjun nodding. “Hyung, said something about maybe having to go to court but that’d be good because now Jeno-yah’s old owner can be put in jail.”

“That’s good,” said Beomgyu brightening some. “Wouldn’t that be cool? Do you need to worry about Jaemin-hyung’s old owner?”

“No,” said Jeno shaking his head. “I’m kind of surprised we even had to worry about mine. I don’t know why he decided he wanted me back, it’s not like I was his best fighter either.”

“People are weird,” said Renjun nodding.

“And stupid,” said Soobin nodding as he slumped down in the seat and closed his eyes. “And I’m very tired. Wake me up when it’s time to go?” This earned him laughter from the others at the table and Renjun tightened his arms around Beomgyu slightly. Glad that the younger cat was doing so much better and was comfortable enough with Soobin now to yell like that and drag him all the way to Jin’s. He had come a long way from the hurt kid that was afraid to answer questions to be able to yell across the café at Renjun the way he had moments ago. Renjun couldn’t help but wonder how much he had changed from when he’d first gone home with Taeil. It was nice to know he had somewhere safe to go home too. And while he had never doubted Taeil would do everything he could to keep them safe, it was different knowing that he had already faced the worst possible threat to the three of them and refused to give in. Renjun was glad he had this little family and even more glad to see it growing. Watching Jeno laugh at something Beomgyu says to him makes Renjun feel just a little lighter. Everything was okay and no matter what happened from here it would keep being okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write Beomgyu and Soobin into this series in a more definite way and am so excited to finally have added them, i've been trying to find a fic they would fit into and the timing and the plot worked super well with this one and i'm so excited about it :D
> 
> the next one will probably be Mark, Jisung, and Haechan based because i've got an idea for them or it might finally be Jeongin and Seungmin joining the series because that's the other one i'm working on 
> 
> it may be a little bit longer before Johnny and Yuta show up officially because i need to plan out their origin story a bit more
> 
> Animals for Hybrids because i put way too much effort into this  
> Renjun - American Shorthair Cat  
> Jaemin - Boston Terrier Dog  
> Jeno - Chocolate Lab Dog  
> Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop Bunny  
> Beomgyu - Bengal Cat  
> Yoongi - Scottish Fold Cat  
> Jaehyun - Golden Retriever 
> 
> i may have forgotten someone, i feel like i did....if i remember i'll edit the list :) 
> 
> thank you for reading!!! there's more on the way because ideas for this series are not slowing down


End file.
